


Conceited, Hot Slytherins

by invisible_slytherin



Series: Thiam - Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Liam, M/M, Quidditch, slytherin theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: "It's... You are... Ugh, you're very distracting!" He teared his arm away from Theo's hand.Or, the one where Liam doesn't focus on the game he is supposed to be playing because he gets distracted by a certain someone.





	Conceited, Hot Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it in Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5988441)

Liam was in the library with Mason, finishing their potions homework, he was having a little trouble with the second question, he had searched the pages he was supposed to read countless times, but he just couldn't see the answer. He knew he could ask Mason for help, but the moment Liam asked would be the moment he's friend would go full teacher on him and explain more than he needed to know, confusing him even more, Ravenclaw friends can be helpful and cool to hang out with, but when it came down to knowledge Liam usually preferred to don't get on Mason's way. Liam groaned, after yet again not finding the question and scribed down something that probably was far from what he was supposed to answer. He just wanted to move onto the next one.

"Dunbar," someone called behind him. "Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked tomorrow."

Liam turned around in his seat to be met with Theo Raeken's smirking face and Mason lifted his eyes from his book, rolling them when he saw who was talking to his frned. He wasn't surprised to see Theo there, those two really were as obvious as a dragon in the middle of the Great Hall, but as oblivious as a door, he returned to his book and let them be.

"Go away, Raken," Liam scoffed.

"Why so annoyed? Only came to warn you that you're gonna lose."

"Why so conceited?"

"It's not called conceited, darling, it's called realistic," Theo grinned. "You Gryffindors don't stand a chance against us."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow we'll see which one of us was right," Theo shrugged, clearly not worried.

Liam turned to his book, intending on ignoring Theo completely, but the other boy seemed to have other plans, since he leaned into Liam's personal space. Liam tensed up, not knowing what to do with himself or what Theo was planning on doing. He saw Theo smirk and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, but he wasn't prepared to feel his warm breath against his neck or his mouth next to his ear when Theo moved.

"By the way, the second answer is wrong."

After saying that, Theo winked at Liam who, to his own dread and Theo's amusement, felt himself blush.

"See you tomorrow, Dunbar," Theo grinned.

Liam was left speechless and lost in some kind of trance for a moment, until Mason's laugh woke him up to reality.

"Man, you two should really relive the tension."

"What tension?"

"The sexual tension."

Liam opened his mouth, ready to deny any kind of sexual tension with Theo of all people, but closed it again when he saw that Mason had already returned to his book, not bothering with waiting for an answer. After that Liam could only mutter to himself about nosy Ravenclaw friends, and something that sounded suspiciously like "conceited, hot Slytherins", not that that was what he was saying. Of course it wasn't.

______________________

Liam could have shouted when he saw Theo's hand wrap around the shiny little snitch. It felt like he had handed Slytherin the game's victory in a silver plate because it had been entirely Liam's fault that the golden ball was now in Theo's hand.

He should have been able to control himself, he shouldn't have gotten distracted and shouldn't have lost focus on the game; he was so mad at himself that he wanted to hit his head against a wall.

Why had he gotten so distracted? Well, he could blame Theo for that, but he knew that it was entirely his own fault, it really wasn't Theo's fault that Liam had gotten distracted when Theo raced past him after having seen the snitch, it wasn't his fault that Liam lost focus after he had gotten a good view of Theo's sinful ass with the way he was bending on the broom.

It had been too late when Liam snapped out of it and the moment he raced after Theo the other boy was already wrapping his hand around the golden ball and trapping the fluttering wings. What was odd was that he wasn't smiling, there was a frown in his face and his eyes kept looking from Liam to his hand and back at Liam, but the Gryffindor didn't pay much attention to that, preferring to drown on his own misery.

After being hit over the head by his teammates, some of them trying to understand what was wrong with him and why he had just stood there while Theo raced to catch the snitch, Liam was left alone in the changing room, his mates were mad at him and he respected that, hell he was mad at himself too, after all, the Slytherins had won because he was too busy fantasizing about their seeker's ass.

Leaving the changing room behind with a frustrated groan, Liam made his way to the castle, attempting to be fast since he just wanted to bury himself in his blankets and try to forget what had happened.

"Dunbar!"

How surprising. Of course Theo would have to get in his way to brag about having won and being right about Slytherin being the best. Liam really didn't have patience to listen to him.

"You could have pretended like you were playing, at least," he started walking with Liam. "This game wasn't fun at all."

"What?" Liam asked confused.

Shouldn't Theo be bragging about having won?

"Usually you make me work hard to win, you make me give my best to be the one catching the snitch, bit it didn't happen today," Theo explained. "What happened to you? You didn't even go after me when I saw it."

"I got distracted, okay?" Liam tried not to look at him.

"By what?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Bullshit," Theo stopped and grabbed Liam's arm to stop him from walking away. "You don't just get distracted over nothing."

"It was you," he admitted, wishing Theo would just release him so he could go bury himself in his bed.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"It's... You are... Ugh, you're very distracting!" He teared his arm away from Theo's hand.

"I swear I'm not even trying," Theo looked confused, Liam couldn't blame him.

"I know you're not, that's one of the problems. I shouldn't get distracted by how handsome you are when you're not even trying."

"Wait, hold up, you think I'm handsome?" And just like that the confusion was gone and the only thing Liam could see on his face was smugness.

"Yes, yes, I do," Liam sighed, knowing lying wouldn't benefit him at all.

Theo just looked at him, eyes a little too wide open and a grin on his face, Liam groaned, thinking that Theo would make fun of him, and turned on his heels to walk to the castle.

"Hey, Liam," Theo calls.

"What now? Gonna make fun of me?" Liam stopped on his tracks.

Theo walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"There's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"I'm aware of that," Liam looked at him weirdly.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna go with me?"

"Well, I was going with Mason and Corey, and don't you have your Slytherin friends to go with? Why would you want to go with me anyways?"

"Are you faking it or are you really this dense?" Theo seemed exasperated.

"What?"

Theo shook his head and looked at him softly.

"I'm asking you on a date, idiot!"

"What?"

"Is that the only word you know?"

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"I thought I had made myself clear."

"I..."

"It's a simple yes or no question. I think even you can answer it."

"Yeah, I'll go, I guess," Liam answered still not believing what was happening.

"Great, see you then," Theo smirked, making Liam wary of what he was about to do.

With a wink, Theo leaned his head down a little to leave a kiss on Liam's cheek and turned around after getting a glimpse of the blush that was spreading across the other boy's face, leaving Liam standing there, dumbfounded, while Theo returned to the castle, a smug but happy expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Should I write about the date? Feedback is more than welcome.


End file.
